When you're mad
by Cocoli
Summary: Encore et toujours des disputes. Peut-être que Sasuke est un peu maso sur les bords, et que la bouille d'enragé de son blond ne le laisse pas si indifférent que ça... Song-fic SasuNaru. Rating M.


**Disclaimer :** Les persos de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. La chanson est « When you're mad » de Ne-yo.

**Genre :** Déjà, c'est du **yaoi**, donc les homophobes, passez votre chemin, mais en plus, c'est du **vocabulaire** assez **vulgaire** et **subjectif**, donc les moins de 16 ans gros minimum, ce n'est pas pour vous non plus !

Alors alors...

Bon voila un petit quelque chose que j'hésite à appeler song-fic mais qui y ressemble suffisamment pour être classé dans cette catégorie… En tout cas, ne vous attendez pas à un écrit d'une profondeur incroyable, d'une tristesse insurmontable, ni d'un amour dégoulinant… Je sais pas faire ce genre de chose pour l'instant, donc cette song-fic sera à mon image et à celle de mes précédents écrits. Si vous êtes amateurs, tant mieux, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Au fait, désolée pour les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas le R&B, mais moi, c'est dans ma culture et j'adore ça, donc… Si je décidais un jour de me mettre aux song-fic, il fallait absolument que j'en ponde une sur cette chanson !! Elle est beaucoup trop coquine pour que je la laisse passer comme ça !! XD

Et je re-préviens: **/!\ ATTENTION** : **Yaoi** et **sous-entendus**, donc ceux qui ne sont pas ok avec ça... Bye bye !

Les autres, bonne lecture !! ^^

* * *

**When you're mad…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It's just the cutest thing when you get to fussing_

(C'est vraiment la chose la plus mignonne qui soit quand tu commences à faire des histoires)

_Yelling and throwing things so I just want to eat you up_

(A crier et à balancer des trucs d'une façon telle que j'ai envie de te dévorer)

_I don't mean no disrespect when I start staring_

(Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'être irrespectueux quand je me mets à te fixer)

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

(En sachant que ça t'énerve encore plus)

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

(Je suis désolé mais te voir furieux est si sexy)

Sasuke observa attentivement son coéquipier, et accessoirement petit-ami, gesticuler en tous sens et proférer à grand renfort de cris, des tonnes de jurons et d'imprécations toutes plus menaçantes les unes que les autres. La dispute avait débuté pour une raison X ou Y, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment en fait, et maintenant le renardeau était dans une colère noire, comme il arrivait bien souvent. De toutes les façons, c'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se fâchaient tous les deux… Le glaçon avait perdu le décompte des disputes depuis belles lurettes. D'ailleurs, elles étaient si fréquentes, que les habitants du village ne s'inquiétaient même plus en entendant des cris de colère en provenance de la somptueuse et autrefois silencieuse demeure des Uchiwa. Ils avaient même pris l'habitude de parier à propos du temps que les deux amoureux mettraient pour s'embrouiller, de celui durant lequel ils seraient en froid et enfin de celui qu'ils prendraient pour se réconcilier… Le dernier étant normalement vérifié par des adultes dont la tendance au voyeurisme était plus développée que la moyenne… Tout ça avait créé un trafic d'argent illicite très répandu dans Konoha, alimenté par des rumeurs cocasses et farfelues au possible, et par le léger penchant pour le jeu de l'Hokage actuel (pas la peine de la nommer… '-_-).

Le ténébreux refocalisa son attention sur le petit blond en face de lui, sur ses grands moulinets de bras, sur ses sourcils froncés au maximum et sur la quantité effroyable de reproches que déversait par flots sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses, si douce en temps normal. Apparemment l'Uzumaki était dans une fureur plus que totale. Fureur qui s'accentuait terriblement face à l'air concentré de son amant et à ses yeux scrutateurs. Ça l'énervait horriblement de voir Sasuke si calme alors que lui perdait tout son sang-froid et lui envoyait en pleine tronche ses quatre vérités. Mais le beau brun ne pouvait agir autrement. Son silence et son regard persistant n'avaient rien à voir avec de la provocation. Il ne cherchait absolument pas à lui manquer de respect et à aggraver son courroux, mais dès que Naruto se mettait en colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver… atrocement sexy. Toutes envies de riposte et tous débuts de piques bien sentis avortaient, et la seule pensée concrète qui prenait place dans son cerveau en pleine déroute face à de puissantes montées d'hormones, c'était, qu'à voir le renardeau bouger comme ça, il avait tout simplement envie de le dévorer tout cru.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your noise_

(Est-ce la petite ride au-dessus de ton nez)

_When you make your angry face_

(Quand tu fais ta bouille d'enragé)

_That makes me want to just take off all your clothes_

(Qui me donne envie d'arracher tous tes vêtements

_And sex you all over the place?_

(Et de te faire l'amour dans chaque coin de la pièce ?)

Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à la véritable cause de son ressenti hors de propos dans ce genre de situation, mais le fait est qu'il était incapable de s'énerver contre son blondinet, et que la seule réaction qu'il arrivait à avoir était de le manger des yeux. Pas très convaincant pendant une dispute. Dans un sens, il comprenait pourquoi l'Uzumaki se fâchait encore plus quand il le regardait… D'autant plus qu'il devait certainement afficher un air lubrique, mais après tout… Détaillant minutieusement les traits de son petit soleil, il s'attarda sur la courte ride apparue au-dessus de son nez, à la jonction de ses sourcils clairs et fins. C'était peut-être sa faute à elle… Elle était tellement mignonne !! Dès que le blond affichait sa tête des mauvais jours et que cette fameuse ridule faisait son apparition, il était tenaillé par une lancinante pulsion qui lui chuchotait d'enlever tous les vêtements de son Baka le plus vite possible, et de lui faire l'amour dans chaque coin de la pièce, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Inutile de dire qu'il valait mieux se taire pour l'instant, parce que notre glaçon pressentait que son initiative ne serait pas la bienvenue…

_Could it be the little way you storm around_

(Est-ce la façon que tu as d'exploser de colère et de tout renverser)

_That makes me want to tear you down?_

(Qui me donne envie de t'allonger ?)

_Baby I ain't sure but one thing that I do know is…_

(Baby je n'en suis pas sûr mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que…)

L'Uzumaki ne cessait de tourner en rond dans le grand salon, battant l'air de ses poings vengeurs, lançant des coups d'œil meurtriers à son interlocuteur et aux meubles innocents, décochant de brusques coups de pieds au fauteuil en cuir noir et à la table basse. Sasuke se contentait de le suivre des yeux avec un intérêt qui n'avait rien d'innocent lui, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues étrangement sèches. Le voir s'agiter partout comme le mini-cyclone qu'il était, lui faisait un effet monstre. Bizarre quand même, si on se remémorait le fait que Naruto avait toujours et en toutes circonstances une bougeotte inépuisable. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était complètement différent. Ce n'était pas son agitation habituelle destinée à faire fuir l'ennui et à occuper pleinement ses journées le mieux possible_ celle là, Sasuke savait parfaitement en faire abstraction_ mais c'était plutôt une sorte d'effervescence furibonde, de bouillonnement de rage, et voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de son amour de rival lancer des éclairs lui donnait des frissons d'anticipation. Maso lui ?? Pas du tout !! C'était juste que cette façon de grincer des dents et de tournoyer autour de lui telle une tornade en boîte lui mettait le feu… L'envie d'allonger son ange se faisant plus pressante, le glaçon dut faire un bien grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas s'exécuter. En fait, il s'en fichait royalement du pourquoi de sa réaction. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que…

_Every time you scream at me_

(A chaque fois que tu te mets à me crier dessus)

_I want to kiss you_

(J'ai envie de t'embrasser)

A chaque fois que son blondinet commençait à lui crier dessus avec sa bouche si délicieuse, il se retrouvait hypnotisé par les lèvres appétissantes et ne voulait plus que l'embrasser, goûter la chair tendre et tentatrice, taquiner la langue humide et lisse et le faire gémir dans un baiser fougueux de sa composition.

_When you put your hands on me_

(Quand tu poses tes mains sur moi)

_I want to touch you_

(J'ai envie de te toucher)

A chaque fois que son Idiot lui lançait des coups de poings et de pieds furieux et désordonnés, que ceux-ci se transformaient en tapes indolores et rageuses, que ses mains couleur miel entraient en contact avec sa peau pâle, celle-ci chauffait à blanc et son esprit faisait de même. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : caresser ce petit corps pressé contre le sien suite à des mouvements déchaînés, le faire frissonner, rougir, frémir et se tendre de plaisir par ses soins.

_And when we get to arguing_

(Et quand on commence à se disputer)

_Just got to kiss you_

(J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser)

A chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait entre eux, sa réaction était toujours la même : il avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Il perdait la tête, et le babillage aigri du mini soleil, ainsi que ses gestes désarticulés et acharnés, lui faisaient voir rouge. Et pas rouge comme colère… Plutôt rouge comme désir…

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

(Baby, je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont ainsi)

_But you're just so damn sexy_

(Mais tu es juste si diablement sexy)

_When you're mad._

(Quand tu es furax)

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi c'était comme ça, et il se doutait bien que sa réaction n'était pas tout à fait normale. Les autres couples aussi se disputaient, certes avec moins de fracas que les vociférations de son petit-ami_ personne ne pouvant rivaliser avec le volume sonore que prenait sa voix quand il le voulait (à part peut-être Kiba, et encore…)_ mais en règle générale, les deux protagonistes finissaient toujours par élever le ton, par se jeter des regards assassins, et par bouder chacun dans son petit coin. Avec lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier survivant de son clan, ça ne se passait jamais comme ça. Et pour cause, sans rien pouvoir y faire, son esprit effaçait sournoisement toutes autres pensées en dehors de « Il est vraiment trop sexy quand il a sa bouille d'enragé !! ». C'était peut-être dans ses gènes… Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, difficile de penser que le fait d'être complètement mordu du visage grimaçant de colère de petits blonds surexcités de Konoha soit une des principales caractéristiques de son clan… Mais qu'importe, de toutes les manières, il n'y pouvait rien du tout.

_Baby don't think I don't take you seriously_

(Baby ne crois pas que je ne te prends pas au sérieux)

_But I just can't help the fact your attitude excites me_

(Mais je ne peux pas empêcher le fait que ton attitude m'excite)

_And you know ain't nothing better_

(Et tu sais que rien n'est meilleur)

_Than when we get_

(Que lorsque l'on se met)

_Mad together and have angry sex _

(En colère tous les deux et qu'on fait l'amour violemment)

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

(Si bien qu'après on oublie complètement la raison de notre dispute)

Notre glaçon se doutait bien qu'extérieurement il avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, même si le sujet de leur querelle ne lui importait pas plus que ça. Certaines fois, il avait véritablement tenté de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa pile électrique, mais ça revenait à fixer les mignonnes lèvres rosées, et inévitablement, ses pensées, habituellement si terre-à-terre, se faisaient gentiment la malle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, c'était juste que l'attitude de son Abruti l'excitait au plus haut point. Et le fait de penser que rien n'était meilleur que lorsqu'il pétait un boulon lui aussi et plaquait son Amour au mur pour une séance intense et fougueuse de sexe, n'aidait pas vraiment… Ses pensées divaguèrent un instant sur la force et la puissance de l'acte et de la jouissance qui suivait dans les moments pareils, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son désir augmenta en flèche, attisée par l'image suppliante du blondinet en pleine érection, celle du bleu azur de ses yeux empli de désir et celle du torse alléchant parsemé de rougeurs qu'il se serait fait un plaisir d'imprimer dans les plus brefs délais.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your noise_

(Est-ce la petite ride au-dessus de ton nez)

_When you make your angry face_

(Quand tu fais ta bouille d'enragé)

_That makes me want to just take off all your clothes_

(Qui me donne envie d'arracher tous tes vêtements)

_And sex you all over the place?_

(Et de te faire l'amour dans chaque coin de la pièce ?)

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le ténébreux se rapprocha insensiblement du petit être gigotant impunément et en tous sens sous ses yeux, évitant habilement les projectiles qui volaient depuis quelques minutes à sa rencontre. Encore un peu, et il devrait enclencher son sharingan… Mais tant pis, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il _devait_ absolument faire disparaître cette petite ride ignoblement taquine qui semblait le narguer de loin… Réduisant petit à petit la distance entre le lanceur et lui, il se dit narquoisement que si cette ridule n'était pas aussi mignonne, il se serait barré purement et simplement. Il ne désirait aucunement perdre un membre en cette belle après-midi ensoleillée. Non pas qu'il ait peur et aurait décidé de battre en retraite, mais jouer à Néo dans « Matrix » tout en supportant les braillements hystériques de son petit démon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réjouissant… Ça pouvait certes faire un bon entraînement, il avait à ce propos remarqué que sa souplesse du dos s'était admirablement développée_ même s'il doutait que les débordements du blond en soient la cause_ mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus… En plus, il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais Naruto lançait vraiment très fort quand il le voulait… Peut-être avait-il été joueur de baseball dans une autre vie ?... Pas le temps d'analyser tout ça ! Il avait clairement mieux à faire… D'abord éviter cette immonde statuette en terre cuite que son père avait dû s'offrir pour le pris tout à fait modeste d'une petite fortune, et qui alla s'écraser pitoyablement sur le mur derrière lui. Mes condoléances très chère !

_Could it be the little way you storm around_

(Est-ce la façon que tu as d'exploser de colère et de tout renverser)

_That makes want to tear you down?_

(Qui me donne envie de t'allonger ?)

_Baby I'm not sure but one thing that I do know is…_

(Baby je n'en suis pas sûr mais s'il y a une chose que je sais c'est que…)

Son compagnon, infatigable, continuait de le viser avec toutes sortes d'objets lui passant par malheur sous la main. Apparemment, il avait véritablement décidé de tout mettre en pièce, et si possible en lui arrachant la tête par la même occasion. C'était sa nouvelle lubie. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se contentait plus de puissants vagissements assourdissants, mais les accompagnaient d'une bonne poignée d'objets en tous genres, balancés allègrement à tour de bras. Le beau brun fronça ses sourcils en ailes d'oiseau. Pas bon ça, pour les économies de sa famille, et pour la valeur de ses biens… Il faudrait qu'il canalise toute cette énergie meurtrière… Peut-être pas en s'offrant en pâture au lionceau enragé qui rugissait devant lui_ il n'affectionnait pas spécialement les bleus et autres griffures, et encore moins les côtes cassées et compagnie_ mais plutôt en la focalisant sur quelque chose de plus… « ludique » on va dire ! Revenant à son cher petit mouton déchaîné, notre glaçon se dit que décidemment, toute cette agitation serait _très_ profitable pour le « jeu » qu'il avait en tête… Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à s'approcher de son mamour sans se faire étriper, et ce serait_ perfect_ ! Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre sans le blesser ou décupler sa colère, mais comme le jeu en valait la chandelle…

_Every time you scream at me_

(A chaque fois que tu te mets à me crier dessus)

_I want to kiss you_

(J'ai envie de t'embrasser)

Et, comme à chaque fois que le renardeau se mettait à lui hurler dessus, Sasuke ne vit plus que cette bouche qu'il voulait dévorer et comprit qu'il devait rapidement trouver une technique d'approche. L'option : « ramper sous la table » n'étant en _aucun_ cas envisageable, il se résolut à utiliser son chakra. Quelle déchéance !! Etre contraint d'utiliser son énergie pour une vulgaire dispute !! Enfin, comme on dit : la fin justifie les moyens, et au vu de la merveilleuse suite qui l'attendait, un petit de peu de chakra en échange, ce n'était pas la mer à boire !

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

(Baby, quand tu poses tes mains sur moi)

_I want to touch you_

(J'ai envie de te toucher)

Et, comme à chaque fois que le blondinet faisait mine de se jeter sur lui pour le rouer de coups, notre glaçon pressentit qu'il craquerait et l'allongerait à ses risques et périls pour mieux pouvoir le câliner. Il déduisit dès lors que la technique qu'il allait s'obliger à utiliser devrait être fulgurante et imparable. Il faudrait faire preuve de finesse… Peut-être l'usage du sharingan serait-il nécessaire finalement ?? S'il fallait en arriver là !... Sasuke consentit donc à attraper au vol une phrase que son cher et tendre venait de lui beugler avec toute l'amabilité possible, et contrattaqua. N'importe quelle réplique ferait l'affaire, il le savait ! Vu comment son Idiot était en pétard… De toutes les manières, c'était juste un moyen de faire diversion afin de réussir à déclencher son illusion sans problème.

_And when we get to arguing_

(Et quand on commence à se disputer)

_Just got to kiss you_

(J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser)

Et, comme à chaque fois que l'Uzumaki fronçait ses sourcils de plus belle et que son visage paraissait s'enfler sous la fureur qu'avait provoquée sa réponse, son partenaire crut qu'il allait péter un câble et lui bouffer les lèvres purement et simplement. Se retenant comme il put afin de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions et dévoiler ses plans, il attendit que le regard céruléen de son Baka croise le sien, et dès que ce fut fait, déclencha une petite illusion qui avait pour but de faire croire à son blondinet que lui, Sasuke, se trouvait toujours en face de lui à essayer de garder sa tête sur ses épaules, alors que ce n'était plus le cas. Il put enfin respirer sans avoir à se baisser ou à se pencher sur le côté pour éviter un quelconque bibelot, et eut le champ libre pour mener à bien son attaque.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

(Baby, je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont ainsi)

_But you're just so damn sexy_

(Mais tu es juste si diablement sexy)

Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha furtivement du lanceur enragé, riant sous cape de le voir faire voler à travers la pièce un tas d'objets en ignorant totalement que sa vraie cible ne se situait plus devant lui. L'Uchiwa avait intérêt à en profiter, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait tromper son renardeau deux fois avec la même technique. C'est qu'il fallait être inventif pour échapper aux disputes incessantes que l'autre prenait plaisir à démarrer ! Ça faisait un bon exercice, autant intellectuellement que physiquement… Encore un peu et il devrait considérer ça comme un véritable entraînement ! Bref… Il soupira de façon inaudible, blasé à coup sûr de ce genre d'histoire, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille légèrement pointue de son acolyte. Il prit la décision qu'un peu de taquinerie serait bienvenue, et fit cesser l'illusion en même temps qu'il commençait à murmurer chaudement : « Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je perçois les choses comme ça, mais tu es si diablement sexy… ».

_And every time you scream at me_

(Et à chaque fois que tu te mets à me crier dessus)

_I want to kiss you_

(J'ai envie de t'embrasser)

Bien entendu, l'Uzumaki ne se laissa pas impressionner d'un poil, et fit un splendide volte-face, paré à tout casser, en particulier le si énervant air pince-sans-rire que son petit-ami arborait à l'instant même. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre ses plans de tortures machiavéliques à exécution, le dit petit-ami se pencha à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui vola ses lèvres pour un baiser renversant. La tête lui en tourna, et toutes ses envies de meurtre s'évanouirent instantanément, comme soufflées par une bourrasque de 120 km/h. Le blondinet s'agrippa au dos de son glaçon, semblable à un naufragé, et répondit avec une fougue exemplaire, d'une telle façon que le ténébreux dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le plaquer au mur et le prendre d'un coup. Il avait eu raison de penser que l'énergie que le Baka gaspillait lorsqu'il s'énervait serait plus profitable aux activités « ludiques » qu'il avait préparées… Et comme pour mieux allumer la mèche_ et son compagnon par la même occasion_ il lui susurra, après que celui-ci se soit enfin décidé à laisser ses lèvres tranquilles : « A chaque fois que tu commences à me crier dessus, j'ai envie de t'embrasser… ».

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

(Baby, quand tu poses tes mains sur moi)

_I want to touch you_

(J'ai envie de te toucher)

La révélation sembla être au goût de l'Abruti attitré, vu que ses joues prirent adorablement quelques couleurs et qu'il commença à jouer les vierges effarouchées. Le brun, qui ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de passer de la colère la plus totale à une timidité plus qu'innocente en moins d'une seconde, lui fit un sourire charmeur, séducteur jusqu'au bout des ongles, et lui frôla les lèvres sensuellement. Ils avaient beau s'aimer de tout leur cœur et être amants depuis un certain bout de temps, cela n'empêchait pas le blond de ressentir de la gêne dès que les choses devenaient tendres et coquines et dès que Sasuke faisait sa voix grave et ses yeux sexy. Fallait le comprendre : c'était beaucoup plus facile et naturel pour lui de mimer la colère que d'agir avec douceur et tendresse… Surtout envers celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son rival détesté… Même s'il participait et répondait toujours avec empressement lors des moments d'amour qu'ils se réservaient.

Rougissant encore un peu en réalisant la vitesse du revirement de situation et le fait que depuis le début son brun n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête, chose qui se révélait très éloignée de la querelle qui avait éclaté entre eux, le renardeau fixa attentivement les lèvres claires qui l'embêtaient depuis un moment, et finalement appuya sa bouche contre l'autre, espérant faire cesser les agaceries. La chaleur, qui avait pris place dans son corps dès que l'autre lui avait fauché les lèvres quelques minutes auparavant, fit son grand retour, et il la laissa s'étendre paresseusement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il gémissait de bien-être depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes et que ses mains étaient parties en exploration sur le torse pâle et musclé qui lui faisait face. D'ailleurs, Sasuke le lui fit remarquer en prononçant d'une voix encore plus caressante qu'un peu plus tôt : « A chaque fois que tu poses ou que tu lèves la main sur moi, j'ai envie de te toucher… »

_And when we get to arguing_

(Et quand on commence à se disputer)

_Just got to kiss you_

(J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser)

Le blondinet observa attentivement son vis-à-vis, ne baissant pas les yeux malgré ses joues pivoine. Certes, l'aveu de son cher et tendre lui avait fait de l'effet, mais il avait également fait prendre une autre direction à ses réflexions… Maintenant, elles tendaient plus vers : « Depuis le début il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça ?? Il ne m'a pris au sérieux à aucun moment ?? » et autres idées toutes aussi déplaisantes… Il fronça méchamment les sourcils, et Sasuke comprit que ses révélations n'avaient comme qui dirait pas fait mouche dans le sens escompté… D'ailleurs, son Idiot adoré confirma ses pensées en prenant une mine rageuse, et en lui hurlant aux oreilles qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, qu'il s'en fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire, et tout un tas d'autres reproches que le glaçon sexy s'empressa de faire taire d'un baiser ardent absolument bien placé. Le blondinet se dégonfla illico, se laissa faire, puis répondit encore une fois, se pressant instinctivement contre son ténébreux, avant de sembler reprendre conscience et de le repousser du plat des mains. Mais cette fois-ci, l'Uchiwa ne lui permit pas de reprendre son souffle, et, glissant lentement ses mains sous son T-shirt, il entreprit de le rassurer : « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'on commence à s'embrouiller, je ne pense plus qu'à t'embrasser… »

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

(Baby, je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont ainsi)

_But you're just so damn sexy_

(Mais tu es juste si diablement sexy)

_When you're mad_

(Quand tu es furax)

Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de rester en colère et de recommencer à rugir, mais les paroles du beau brun, le regard hypnotisant qui commençait à lui brûler la peau, la voix doucereuse qui semblait promettre mille et une merveilles, les frôlements répétés au niveau de ses tétons puis les dents coquines qui lui mordillèrent la pointe des oreilles, tout ça n'était pas spécialement en faveur d'une totale concentration… Et quand il réussit enfin à s'arracher à la contemplation des mains blanches qui lui soulevaient son haut, cherchant à l'enlever, et qui lui caressaient tranquillement le torse, sa tentative de réplique cinglante fut coupée en plein élan par une langue entreprenante qui vint titiller sa lèvre supérieure lui faisant ravaler ses critiques. Sasuke s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, jouant langoureusement avec, dansant avec sa langue, lui faisant perdre le nord, le sens des réalités et pour le même prix toute son animosité.

Sans pouvoir se retenir une seconde de plus, le blondinet saisit le haut de son brun, tira d'un coup sec et le lui arracha. Son baiser devint déchaîné, assoiffé, et ses mains, fiévreuses, papillonnèrent comme elles le purent, cherchant vraisemblablement toujours et encore plus de peau à découvrir. Inutile de dire que le glaçon ténébreux fit plus qu'apprécier l'initiative, et ne resta pas inactif, effeuillant à toute vitesse son petit soleil qui gémissait d'une voix horriblement suppliante à son oreille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le renardeau se retrouva nu comme un ver dans son salon, collé au mur, avec un brun sexy en diable, torse nu et pantalon ouvert, qui lui suçotait allègrement ses boutons de chairs comme s'ils avaient véritablement été des sucreries. Sans parler de l'érection monstre qui grandissait sans contraintes sous les ondulations appuyées du bassin de son petit-ami.

Envolés les griefs qu'il avait opposés de façon si virulente il y a quelques instants, envolés les reproches, envolée la fureur qui avait pris possession de lui, il ne ressentait plus maintenant qu'un désir flamboyant, une envie dévorante. Et bientôt, la scène de guerre mondiale qui s'était jouée un peu plus tôt se transforma sans préavis en scène intime plus qu'explicite et très probablement interdite aux mineurs soit dit en passant…

Ce fut vraiment un moment de pure extase, comme il n'en arrive qu'après un bon coup de gueule, et qui les laissa complètement lessivés et marqués de traces rouges, Naruto toujours appuyé au mur du salon, les jambes encerclant les hanches de son partenaire, et Sasuke, nu lui aussi par un drôle de hasard, pressé contre son ange dévergondé. Tous deux essoufflés comme des bœufs, et flottant sur un nuage de jouissance. Lentement ils reprirent leurs esprits, et après quelques minutes à réunir des bouts de phrases dans son cerveau anesthésié, l'Uchiwa lui chuchota en un ronronnement satisfait : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je conçois les choses comme ça, mais tu es terriblement sexy quand tu te mets en colère… »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« 14 minutes et 23 secondes !! » déclara d'un ton enjoué un homme prostré à la fenêtre du grand salon de la demeure des Uchiwa, après avoir jeté un œil sur son chrono.

C'était un véritable record !! Jamais le beau ténébreux n'avait tenu aussi longtemps avant de sauter sur son ange blond !!

Il tapota malicieusement l'épaule de la jeune femme accroupie à ses côtés, rigolant subrepticement en la voyant essuyer une traînée de sang en provenance de son nez. Elle avait été la plus résistante jusqu'ici… La plupart des autres jeunes filles qui assistaient aux « réconciliations » du couple phare de Konoha ne restait pas consciente jusqu'au bout. Elles succombaient toutes, abattues soit par une hémorragie nasale, soit par une déshydratation… Elle, par conséquent, avait vraiment beaucoup de mérite. Même les hommes ne pouvaient rester insensibles face à la scène, et il était certain que l'image des deux bombes en pleine action devait en poursuivre plus d'un dans son sommeil.

En tout cas, c'était ce qui lui arrivait à lui.

Mais bon, dommage pour elle, elle avait perdu. Elle aurait du réfléchir avant de parier qu'ils prendraient une journée pour se pardonner. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'Uchiwa… Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus quand il vit la petite bourse en cuir bien remplie que lui tendait sa coéquipière. Il avait pris une très bonne décision en pariant avec elle. En plus, il avait pu s'offrir une petite séance de matage gratuite, de très bonne qualité et en direct s'il vous plaît ! Avec cet argent, il pourrait s'autoriser un petit écart ce mois-ci… Peut-être qu'il devrait parier avec l'Hokage la prochaine fois, comme ça il pourrait grappiller des jours de congé rapidement…Bonne idée…

S'appropriant sa récompense, il descendit du rebord d'un saut agile, suivi par la jeune femme, et de bonne guerre, l'invita à manger au resto pour fêter le nouveau record atteint par le descendant aux sharingan. Vraiment, Sasuke ne pouvait décidemment pas se retenir quand Naruto se mettait en colère… Ça lui rappelait une chanson, tiens ! Et, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'éloigna de la belle maison et se mit à fredonner un refrain sans y prendre garde.

« When you're mad… »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila !! ^^

C'était une petite song-fic sans prétention qui m'est venue à l'esprit un beau jour comme ça, lorsque j'écoutais cette chanson. Les paroles ne sont pas très recherchées je l'avoue, mais elles sont tellement mignonnes !! Elles m'ont fait penser à Sasuke pour une raison indéfinissable, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un petit truc, qui s'est avéré plus long que prévu en fait. '-_-

Je conçois parfaitement que cette fic doit être différentes des song-fic habituelles, plus poignantes, plus tristes et plus psychologiques. Dans la forme aussi je me suis éloignée de ce que l'on trouve en général, mais comme c'était ma première song-fic et que je ne voulais pas faire Sasuke réciter les paroles, j'ai préféré les intercaler dans mon récit comme pour appuyer les émotions ressenties par notre glaçon adoré.

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu...

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, et dites-moi si vous avez apprécié ou pas !! ^^

A + !


End file.
